Without Doubt
by Ever-the-Same-Without-Drugs
Summary: Four superheroes, different pasts, different futures... yada yada yada... Just read if you wish...


Without Doubt

By: Glass Reflector's Servant

Chapter One: Unidentified Superheroes

Kara blinked her eyes open, trying to regain her vision. She could not recall what happened to her or why she was here. She sat up, rubbing her head with her right hand. She noticed her left arm was in a sling so she drew conclusions that she had broken it somehow. Kara looked around the room to notice it full of computer like technology. It sort of reminded her of… She shook that idea out of her head. She looked over to see her friends in beds next to her. She saw Aries stir first so she said in her whispery voice, "Hey, Aries. Wake up." Aries blinked his eyes open to look up at his red haired friend. Aries asked in his rough voice, "Hey, Kara." He looked around before asking, "Where are we?" Kara shrugged, "I don't know. I can't remember what happened early…" Aries gently punched her good arm while telling her, "We were fighting that giant robot when the Justice League showed up… After that is a blur… I guess this is their headquarters or something…" Kara nodded in agreement before glancing at her other friends. Cameron still looked unconscious while James was trying to wake up. Aries 'helped' him by yelling in his ear, "Get up, stupid!" James bolted up and asked, "What the hell was that for?" Aries grinned as Kara rolled her eyes. Kara turned her attention to Cameron as the two bickered. She gently shook him, "Hey, Cam. Wake up…" Despite her efforts, he wouldn't wake. "He's in a coma. He should be out in a couple of hours." Kara looked up to see Superman holding a plate of food in his hands. Batman and J'onn J'onzz were standing behind him. Superman put the food down on a table. Batman interrogated, "What are your names?" Aries (who had stopped arguing with James when the trio arrived) said, "I'm Twister, that's Typhoon…" Batman narrowed his eyes, "Real names." James said in defense, "We don't have to tell you anything about us." But Kara told him, "I'm Kara Yvette. The defensive one is James Hughes. The other is Aries Gerald. And the one unconscious is my brother, Cameron Yvette." James asked, "Why'd you tell them that?" Kara remained silent after that. Batman asked, "Why were you fighting that robot? You could've gotten seriously hurt…" Aries said, "Well, we have to put our powers to use somehow." Batman asked, "What powers?" Kara explained, "We each possess an element. I control water, James controls fire, Aries controls air, and Cameron controls earth." It was silent for a while. J'onn J'onzz spoke up, "We need to talk." Superman and the Martian Manhunter exited while Batman waited for the three. Aries and James started to leave as Kara said, "Go. I'll wait for Cam to wake up." Aries and James nodded as they left the room, leaving Batman and Kara alone. Batman reassured her, "He'll be alright." Kara nodded, not lifting her gaze from her brother's face, "I know he will." Batman, seeing as he could do no more, left the room.

Aries leaned against the table and asked, "What is it?" J'onn J'onzz asked, "Are you the Advent Children?" Aries nodded before asking curiously, "How do you-" J'ONN J'ONZZ cut him off, "It is know that the Advent Children possess the Ancient Elements." James huffed, "So, why the hell do you care?" J'ONN J'ONZZ explained, "I'm afraid of something that might happen in the future to you." Aries shrugged, "It can't be that bad." J'ONN J'ONZZ closed his eyes, "Yes, it can." James asked sarcastically, "How bad is it?" J'ONN J'ONZZ opened his eyes and told them, "Death." Aries held his fear as he said, "It's not that bad. We'll be reincarnated again." J'ONN J'ONZZ agreed, "Yes, but it'll be a terrible lose that might divide and conquer you." James and Aries both thought, 'Kara.' Superman asked, "How soon?" J'ONN J'ONZZ replied, "Not soon. Why?" Superman said, "Because maybe we should ask them to join." Batman shook his head, "No. We already have enough people and-" Superman cut him off, "Yeah but usually when something big happens, we're all divided onto various missions. These kids might be able to help us." James said, "Hey, we are NOT kids!" Superman turned to the two and asked again, "So, do you want to be members of the Justice League?"

Kara waited patiently for her brother to wake up. She was thinking about past memories of the Advent Children. 'So many harsh times… But we always manage to overcome it. I wonder how?' Her arm started to ache but she ignored it. She couldn't do anything about it (until it was completely healed) or she'd damage it even farther. Kara started to fiddled with her thumbs as she continued to wait. 'I wonder what the green man wanted with Twister and Blaze… And that black man was awfully nice even if he didn't look it… And I think it was Superman… he seems nice too…' Suddenly, Cameron stirred a little. Kara smiled and whispered gently, "Hey Cam. It's me, Kara." Cameron slowly opened his eyes and mumbled, "Kara… where am I?" Kara told him, "In the Justice League Headquarters or one of them, I think…" He sat up slowly and looked at his sister. She smiled before asking, "Do you have any injuries that you'd like me to heal?" Cameron shook his head, "No it's fine, Kara. I'll just let them heal properly." Kara protested, "Please brother…" Cameron leaned back on the headboard and said, "Fine." He hated when her sister used up her healing ability on him and not on herself. But then again, she wasn't a selfish person. Kara took her broken arm out of her sling and put both hands on his chest. Her hands started glowing neon blue. His broken ribs were mended and the bruise he had received had disappeared. Kara try to get her arm back in her sling but one arm couldn't lift the other limp one up. Cameron helped her put her arm back in the sling while asking, "Why didn't you heal your arm?" She turned her gaze away from him while replying; "I was saving it for you. You need it more than I do." Cameron wanted to yell at her about stupid she was of not using her powers to help herself but he couldn't bear to see her sister cry. He pulled into a warm hug and whispered, "Thank you." Kara nodded her head, "You're welcome." Cameron asked, "Where are the others?" Kara said, "They left with the Justice League to go talk." Cameron let go of her as he stood up from his bed, "We should go join them then." Kara nodded and obediently followed her brother out of the room.


End file.
